GIVEN
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Tuhan memberikan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Akashi, yaitu...


Di sini. Masamu ada di sini.

Waktu adalah butir pasir yang mendekati. Menengadahlah dan kamu akan dapati tiap butirnya yang terjatuh. Menerka, berapa banyak lagi yang tersisa di atas sana. Cokelat kemerahan dari langit, terayun angin yang bersiul. Menerjang badai yang bersahut, pasir tebal kian menutup. Kamu menanti tiap butir yang terjatuh dengan dagu terangkat.

" _Atas nama Akashi, patriotik merupakan ajal yang akan kutemui._ "

.

Di sana, separuh dirimu ada di sana.

Hidup adalah rintik air yang menyejukkan. Menunduklah dan kamu akan temukan tetesan air yang menyapu pasir. Hujan yang turun ketika fajar dengan kilat yang memancar, matahari yang terkalahkan untuk sehari. Kamu menikmatinya dengan dia yang tertunduk malu.

" _Mencintaimu adalah kemenangan paling pukau yang kumiliki._ "

.

Pada masa-masa yang membutakan, tenggelam dalam tetesan biru hidupmu.

Menguapkan kenangan akan pertarungan-pertarunganmu; yang berlaga di bumi maupun di diri.

 _Singkat._

Bulir besar merah pekat mengintrupsi, melunturkan buaian.

seketika, kamu melihat sebuah gambaran masa depan yang menakutkan.

Pada lapangan kosong yang tertutup warna pasir, kamu berjalan, meninggalkan dia.

Kembali menengadah, pada butir pasir yang terjatuh kian lebat.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **GIVEN © Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (MPreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

Sepanjang hidupmu, tidak sebersit pun terlintas prasangka bahwa ternyata kematian akan mengklaimmu dalam wujud yang sederhana; sebuah penyakit misterius yang belum ditemukan obatnya.

Usai membacakan diagnose; yang tidak lebih mengerikan dari pembacaan keputusan cerai tahun lalu, kamu hanya bisa mendengus sambil menatap remeh tatapan prihatin dokter di hadapnmu.

 _Mencoba tegar atau mungkin sudah diduga?_ , itulah yang terpikir Midorima pada sifat pasien yang sudah dihapalnya.

"Berapa waktuku yang tersisa?"

"Akashi … kau masih memiliki─"

"Harapan?"

Tertegun, dokter itu memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan.

Jaket musim dingin kembali dikenakan, "Kau tahu, sesuatu tanpa kejelasan; semacam harapan, adalah pemborosan waktu. Dan aku tidak akan bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan setiap detik yang kupunya." Kenop pintu terasa dingin, hingga menjalar ke nadi, tanpa menoleh kembali kamu melanjutkan, "Sampaikan seluruh hasil yang kau peroleh dalam satu kiriman surat, beserta _limit_ yang kumiliki."

.

.

Kamu pulang dengan berjalan tegap, menembus derasnya hujan petang itu, alih-alih tubuhmu menggigil kamu justru tertawa geli dalam hati. Laju mobil dari arah berlawanan sungguh tidak tahu diri pada mereka; pejalan kaki, dan kamu salah satu korban yang mendapatkannya. Terdiam, lalu mereka yang melihatmu lantas mengasihani tubuhmu yang kuyup. Dibandingkan kesal, kamu justru berfikir hal lain. Mengenai kematian tertabrak mobil, yang kamu anggap lebih berseni daripada berhenti bernapas dengan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur ditemani berbotol-botol pil pereda rasa sakit. Satu tanganmu meremat erat pada dada.

" _Omong kosong! Aku tidak selemah itu."_

Penyangkalan itu terus kamu lakukan, pun kamu abaikan sepucuk surat yang diduga berisi jawaban atas semua penyebab.

.

.

Waktumu kian berkurang.

Selanjutnya, ketika kamu menemukan setitik noda merah pada saputangan setelah terbatuk akut beberapa bulan kemudian, tanpa harus menanyakan ' _limit_ 'mu sungguh kini kamu dapat memprediksinya sendiri. Lalu otot perutmu mengejang, kembali memicu merah kental itu melesak dari mulut, menodai telapak tanganmu. Serta-merta bayangan akan _shinigami_ itu segera menyapamu. Kamu kembali berusaha tidak peduli, karena kamu yakin, seorang Akashi bukanlah manusia yang pantas terputus nyawa bukan dalam medan laga.

Lagipula, kamu tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil membunuh penyesalan antara kamu dan _dia_.

Menjadi makhluk astral yang menggentayangi _nya_ bukanlah cita-cita.

Keras kepala yang mendarah daging. Hingga buah dari keegoisanmu yang fatal adalah ketika pada akhirnya seseorang harus membawamu ke unit pertolongan terdekat saat menemukan dirimu roboh karena hilang kesadaran sebelum kamu benar-benar memasuki rumah _dia_.

.

.

Tidak ada yang biasa, bahkan kamu tergugu merespon.

Kamu dikenalkan pada rasa takut, ketika tahu betapa penyakit itu menggerogotimu dalam waktu yang demikian singkat. Sekejap mata, sebagian fungsi tubuhmu hancur. Seorang Akashi ─ _yang sangat ini/yang lebih itu─_ tiba-tiba hanya menjadi seonggok daging dan tulang yang tidak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, berbagai selang yang mengalirkan cairan penyokong hidup terjulur dari beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Kamu sungguh membenci keadaan tidak berdaya seperti itu.

Di atas semuanya, kamu membenci fakta saat sisi lemahmu kembali terkuak olehnya, dan benci betapa kecemasan dan kesedihan membanjiri matanya yang indah ketika dia kembali mengunjungimu di rumah sakit, juga caranya membuang muka ketika tatapan kalian bertemu. Bagimu, sikapnya itu lebih menyakitkan daripada kondisi sarafmu yang sedang menggelegak seakan hendak terputus sekaligus. Namun di sisi lain kamu memaklumi, bahkan itu sudah sepantasnya kamu terima, bukan?.

.

Susah payah kamu tersenyum, mengatakan kalau dirimu baik-baik saja. Hanya flu. Namun hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan kalimat penenanganmu, karena pada detik berikutnya, kamu nyaris meringkih kesakitan ketika penyakit itu mulai memakan sebagian organ vitalmu yang lain. Seakan Tuhan tidak mengizinkanmu kembali berdusta padanya, sehingga dia dapat melihat semua ekspresimu, pun kamu bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan ' _Inikah yang kau sebut keadilan? atau sebentuk hukumanku atasnya?_ ', karena demi Tuhan betapa rasa sakitmu telah menghancurkan hatinya. Walau itu disembunyikannya dengan topeng wajah dingin yang _nyaris_ , nyaris sempurna. Tetapi matanya— _kanvas jiwanya_ —telah mengkhianatinya.

Di tengah efek suntikan morfin, kamu melihat bulir air mata tengah menuruni pipinya. Satu hal yang terdaftar di kepalamu sebelum menikmati pendiskontinuasian sementara itu adalah hangatnya genggaman tangan pucat itu. Kamu bersumpah untuk meminta maaf pada dirinya, _jika_ kamu terbangun nanti. Semoga.

.

.

Sumpahmu tertunda.

Namun kamu tetap bersyukur, untuk setiap napas yang masih diberikanNya. Saat membuka mata, kamu menemukan dia telah tertidur dengan kepala tersandar pada lipatan tangannya di tepi ranjangmu. Lalu kamu menyadari tanganmu dan tangannya masih terkait, seperti sesaat sebelum morfin merengut kesadaranmu.

Ruangan itu akan menjadi sepenuhnya gelap gulita, jika saja iluminasi langit malam tidak mengisi tiap sisi ruang. Di dalam dekapan temaram itu, kamu menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap wajahnya, menyibak poni biru mudanya yang menutup sebagian wajah lelapnya.

Ah, betapa dirimu ingin menghapus jejak-jejak kesedihan yang begitu kentara di keningnya.

Kemudian 'rasa' itu datang kembali. Rasa yang ingin sekali kamu buang jauh-jauh ke dalam palung laut yang terdalam sejak kamu tahu apa artinya. Rasa yang seakan membunuhmu diam-diam. Rasa yang dengan segenap tenaga kamu tidak acuhkan, walau sebenarnya membuatmu bahagia setengah mati, juga khawatir setengah mati. Kembali kamu mengutuk pencipta rasa tersebut karena kembali mendatangkannya dalam situasi yang menurut penilaianmu sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini. Karena jika kamu kembali, kamu hanya akan kembali melepas genggaman tangan ini.

Mungkin nanti, namun tidak untuk sekarang.

.

.

Langit teduh itu datang dan pergi, seperti rutinitas.

Dan kedatangannya adalah sesuatu yang selalu kamu nantikan. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah pengisi waktu atau kesenangan tersendiri yang kamu dapat, selain menatap langit-langit, tertidur karena efek obat, dan menghitung detik.

Tak banyak yang kalian bahas, mengingat Kuroko Tetsuya ─ataukah Akashi Tetsuya; untuk setahun yang lalu─ adalah seseorang yang sangat kamu kenal.

Termasuk catatan fisiknya; pengidap _Anomic Aphasia_.

Durasi atas kebersamaanmu dengannya, membuatmu lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti dari tiap-tiap bahasa _non-verbal_ Tetsuya.

.

 _Perlukah kuingatkan, mengerti dan memahami adalah dua hal yang berbeda?!_

.

.

Hari berikutnya tetap sama.

Tetsuya datang, membungkukan badan untuk memberi salam—yang kamu balas dengan senyum penuh, dilanjutkan dengan aktivitas rutin; selayaknya perawat pribadi, seperti mengecek selang infusmu, mengelap keringat yang luput dari matamu, menaruh suplai buah-buahan dan makanan sehat, lalu mengupaskanmu apel dalam sunyi.

Teringat, dan kamu memaklumi.

Namun saat disadari Tetsuya tidak pernah menatapmu.

Kamu nyaris menjerit dalam frustasi.

Sekali waktu kamu pernah menarik pelan dagunya, mengajaknya untuk bersikap sopan saat kamu tengah berbicara, lemah lembut kamu menanyakan keadaannya, kehidupannya pasca berpisah; tanpa perlu menanyakan ' _adakah penggantiku di hatimu?_ '.

Tetsuya menuliskan jawabannya pada _notes book_ yang selalu dibawanya, menyobeknya selembar dan memberikannya padamu.

'Aku tidak tahu.'

Tak lebih dari satu kalimat pendek. Panjang, kalau benar-benar perlu. Namun bukan kalimat panjang yang perlu dituliskan dengan memfokuskan pandangan pada lawan bicara.

Kamu sampai pada batasmu.

"Tatap aku," perintahmu mutlak. Dia tidak mengindahkan. "Tatap aku, **Akashi Tetsuya**."

Masa lalu mulai mengintrupsi ketika kamu merasa itu perlu.

Napas Tetsuya tersentak, mendengar kamu memanggil dengan marga lampau. Jika saja cacat itu tidak ada, mungkin satu-dua kalimat hardikan kamu terima.

"Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya, ada apa?" kamu bingung, "jangan menganggap seakan aku tidak ada," seakan belum cukup, kamu menambahkan, "bersabarlah, kau bisa beranggapan demikian beberapa bulan lagi. Untuk sekarang, aku masih ada, aku hidup," kamu meraih satu tangannya dan pensil itu pun terlepas, jatuh ke lantai. Diletakannya tangan itu di dadamu, "Aku nyata di hadapanmu. Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seakan aku sudah mati. Tataplah aku."

Tetsuya mati-matian menahan seluruh gejolak agar tidak lantas tumpah. Dirematnya pelan pakaian rumah sakit yang kamu pakai dan serta merta menatapmu. Arah pandangan itu berayun dari mata kirimu hingga ke wajahmu sepenuhnya. Kamu nyaris tidak percaya betapa ada manusia yang dapat memerlihatkan ekspresi yang begitu nelangsa, terlebih lagi karena perkataanmu.

Tadinya kamu ingin bertanya, mengenai arti raut wajahmu, mengapa seakan menatap dirimu merupakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan. Kamu bukan racun, _kan_?

 _Meskipun cukup mematikan untuk hati._

Tapi kamu takut. Kamu takut karena dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, kamu sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Alasannya sama dengan alasan sebenarnya yang tidak berani kamu ungkap pada saat berpisah dengan Tetsuya, alasan kamu tidak berani untuk mencairkan segala kebekuan ini. Kamu ragu akan masa depan, jika kalian melangkah lebih jauh dari ini. Kamu takut untuk lebih menyakitinya.

 _Sudah cukup!_

"Kita…" kamu mendengar dirimu sendiri mengucap, bahkan sebelum otakmu mengizinkan, "aku…" _tidak tahu harus bagaimana,_ "kamu tidak harus melakukan ini, kau tahu? Mengunjungiku. Merawatku. Tidak sedikitpun ada kewajibanmu untuk semua ini. Jadi kalau ini memang begitu menyiksamu …" _Berhenti. Berhenti!_ "… segera hentikan rutinitas ini."

Ingin sekali rasanya kamu menggenggam tangan itu lebih lama, atau perlu kamu menariknya untuk dibawa ke dalam dekapanmu.

Namun kamu merasa tidak memiliki hak atas itu semua, dan kewajibanmu adalah membebaskannya.

Tetsuya, dia seperti baru saja menerima tamparan keras yang kedua. Saat genggaman itu terlepas, hatinya terasa kebas.

 _De javu_.

Mulutnya yang bergetar terbuka, menyiapkan segala macam pembelaan yang rasional. Namun dia sadar akan keterbatasan. Tahu diri. Alih-alih diutarakan dalam sebentuk tulisan, Tetsuya menjawabmu dengan gelengan kepala yang singkat.

Kalian berdua berada dalam ketakutan yang tidak logis. Sebuah paranoid.

.

.

Kamu terputus dari dunia luar.

Kamu ingat telah hidup selama dua puluh delapan tahun dengan marga 'Akashi', namun kamu tidak mengetahui dengan pasti sudah berapa hari tanggal melompat semenjak kamu meringkuk dalam gedung perawatan ini. Sialnya, kamu begitu ingat dengan rasa sakit yang selalu mendadak mendera, dan semena-mena merenggut kesadaranmu.

Hanya satu penjaga kewarasanmu setiap kali iblis itu mendera, adalah rengkuhannya. Obat penenangmu.

Dalam kesadaranmu yang tidak menentu, kamu dapat melihat dia menangis dalam diam. Ingin sekali kamu berkata atau perlu memohon padanya untuk tidak membuang air mata demi dirimu. Kamu tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Namun tidak juga mengejutkan, ketika terbangun, kamu akan menemukan Tetsuya dalam ekspresi normalnya. Teguh, kokoh, dan … jauh.

.

.

 _Butir pasir terus mengucur turun. Berkurang, dan berkurang… Sang waktu menggeliat dalam tidurnya._

Sebersit keinginan agar maut cepat-cepat merangkul terapal di hatimu. Kamu merasa sudah berada di ujung kegilaan. Karena pada nyatanya kamu tidak terlalu kuat menampung semua rasa dalam satu wadah.

Kondisimu semakin buruk, dengan grafik gradasi yang begitu tajam.

"Penyakitmu," sahabatmu berkata, dia akan bersikap professional kali ini, "memang masih misterius. Kami bahkan tidak menjamin dapat menyembuhkannya dengan cara operasi sekalipun. Belum ada obat yang dapat mendiskontinuasikan pertumbuhan sel-sel mematikan itu." Tanganmu terulur untuk menerima hasil pemeriksaan dalam selembar kertas. "Namun sebagai dokter sekaligus sahabat, aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk menyerah sekarang, Akashi."

Kembali senyum pahit kamu perlihatkan, "Aku tidak berpikir untuk kalah begitu saja, Shintarō." Kamu berusaha tegar, " _Oh_ , agaknya aku sependapat dengan idealis Daiki."

Dokter itu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya seraya menghela napas, "Tidak menyerah yang kumaksud di sini ada dua. Pertama, untuk penyakitmu. Kedua," sepasang mata berbingkai kaca itu menotis secarik kertas di meja, dan sangat yakin bahwa seseorang yang dialamatkan belum membacanya, "dengan Tetsuyamu."

'Ada sedikit urusan. Aku akan datang jam sebelas.'

Singkat-jelas, _khas_ Tetsuya sekali. Begitu pikirmu.

Setalah membacanya, matamu beralih dengan alis yang bertaut, seketika mencium ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Maksudmu?"

Harus diakui, sekeras apapun doktermu berusaha untuk bersikap professional, nyatanya persahabatan kalian sudah cukup merobohkan batasan untuk dibahas, yang terkadang kamu anggap lancang. "Bahkan aku yang tidak terlalu peduli pada masa lalu kalian itu pun dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kalian sedang menahan sesuatu. Lebih jelas lagi, sebenarnya dia mengharapkanmu."

Dokter itu melihat ekspresi terkejutmu, lalu terbosan dengan senyum pahitmu, "Apa yang dia harapkan dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak punya harapan?" jawabmu sarkas.

" _Nah_ , bukankah ini yang disebut pecundang?" mengabaikan tatapan sinis, doktermu kembali berujar, "Akashi, sejujurnya sikap pengecutmu menatap masa depan adalah satu-satunya hal bodoh yang tidak pantas kau miliki. Kau cukup cerdas, _kan_?untuk memanfaatkan hidup yang hanya sekali. Dan untuk kasusmu," suaranya perlahan melembut, selayaknya sahabat yang sedang memberitahu karibnya tentang esensi hidup yang paling krusial, "lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Lalu membiarkan sepanjang hidupnya hanya untuk mengenangku sebagai suami yang _ukh_ ─" luka lama itu kembali terbuka, teramat sakit. "meninggalkannya─ _lagi,_ sepanjang sisa hayatnya? Begitu?!" Kamu menahan ledakan, perih. Kamu tidak akan sanggup melihat dirinya dalam keadaan demikian.

"Begitu lebih baik bukan?" ujar dokter itu seraya bangkit dari duduknya, "menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama daripada dalam duka dan penyesalan. Setidaknya dia akan mengenangmu dalam bingkai kenangan yang indah."

Kamu bersikap seolah tidak mengindahkan.

Namun untuk beberapa malam ke depan, ucapan sahabatmu itu terus bergelung dalam kepalamu

.

.

Bayangmu mengiringi langkahku

Malam yang lain menjelang, dan masa lalu itu datang seolah berbaris di depanmu, menuntut pengakuan.

Selama ini dia telah berjalan di belakangmu, _salah_ , di sampingmu. Kamu memercayakan segala hal padanya, seperti dia memercayaimu. Dunia dan mimpi kalian adalah satu.

Kesetiaan janji suci kalian terancam ketika dia sebegitu merasa bersalahnya dengan segala kekurangan yang dirasa teramat mendominasi. Padahal, demi Tuhan, kamu tidak peduli, bahkan bila haus frasa cinta terucap, yang kamu butuhkan hanyalah keberadaannya disisimu.

Namun saat vonis terjatuh padamu, semena-mena kamu menyalahkan kecacatan dalam komunikasi kalian.

 _Alasan_.

Tercederai. Dia pun menjauh karena rasa bersalah yang kian merajai. Talak terjatuh, seirama palu yang mengaduh. Dan kamu tersadar ketika jurang itu sudah kian lebar, dia terlepas dari jangkauanmu. Menjauh.

.

.

Jodoh pasti kembali.

Kini justru penyakitmu telah menjembatani jurang itu. Menyadarkanmu atas kekeliruan masa lalu, begitu pula dia. Kalian hanya butuh keberanian, dengan tidak mengulang kesalahan yang telah lalu.

Karena sesungguhnya kamu mencintai dia sepenuh hati, dan apapun yang terjadi, kamu ingin bersama dengannya sampai hari akhir nanti.

"Sudikah kau menerimaku kembali sebagai suamimu, Tetsuya?"

Sebuah anggukan diterima, dan kamu membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Tidak ada keraguan lagi di antara kamu dan dia.

.

.

Inilah yang kalian dambakan.

Untuk kedua kalinya, pernikahanmu berlangsung di musim berbunga. Untuk kedua kalinya, debaran jantungmu menggila, pun napasmu tercekat, _oh_ betapa kamu selalu merindukan sensasi kehidupan ini. Untuk kedua kalinya, kamu melihat pengantinmu begitu cantik, laksana bidadari. Untuk kedua kalinya kamu mengucapkan sumpah, kamu menyelami sepasang _cerulean_ , mendapati betapa dia begitu menaruh keyakinan pada dirimu, dan kamu pun tahu bahwa masa lalu telah tenggelam.

Memberikan jaminan baru pada hidupmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Sebuah ciuman kembali kalian jadikan sebagai penyegel janji suci, sehidup semati.

.

.

Dua belas harimu yang pertama, lalu terakumulasi hingga sebulan pertama.

Semenjak hari pernikahanmu, perlahan kondisimu mengalami kemajuan. Atau setidaknya, _stagnan_.

Kamu merasakan kembali apa itu optimis dalam hidup.

Betapa bersyukurnya kamu pada setiap waktu yang kamu habiskan bersama dia. Bahkan kamu seringkali mengira ini semua hanya ilusi. Hampir setiap pagi kamu meyakinkan semuanya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda; misal, jika kemarin kamu membuktikan dengan cara menyakiti diri sendiri (mencubiti kulit pipi), mungkin sekarang dengan cara menyenangkan diri (menciumi pipi Tetsuya). Dan akibat dari cara terakhir yang rutin kamu lakukan padanya, waktu sarapan pagi kalian pun selalu tertunda.

.

Di rumah, di antara buku-buku yang telah dikenalnya, sepanjang hidup Tetsuya akan mengingat hal-hal yang pada akhirnya terbaca tentang suaminya.

Sejujurnya, sudah sejak dahulu Tetsuya menduga perihal kondisi tubuh sang suami. Tetsuya pun tahu tentang sesak napas yang tiba-tiba diderita lelaki itu, lalu setelahnya dengan diam-diam suaminya akan menyemprotkan ventolin dari _inhaler_ biru sebanyak dua kali. Obat itu meninggalkan bekas jejak berupa bubuk di atas bibirnya yang kemudian akan segera dijilatnya agar tidak diketahui Tetsuya.

Lelah dan terbatuk ketika musim dingin bertiup masuk. Terbatuk-batuk dan berkata, " _Maaf Tetsuya"_ , batuk-batuk lalu kembali meminta maaf, terus berulang di hari lain sampai dada Tetsuya sendiri terasa sakit.

Dan banyak lagi,

"Tetsuya, apa kau di sana?"

Dia tidak mau diam. Perlu waktu bertahun-tahun untuk Tetsuya menerima kekurangannya sendiri, menutupinya dengan kekuatan dari bahasa yang dipilih dengan seksama. Menyampaikan apa yang ingin tersampaikan.

Bahkan kalau bisa, memberikan seluruh yang Tetsuya miliki pada seorang _pejuang_ yang kini tengah nyaman memeluknya.

.

Di kamar, antara kamu dan dia dalam satu selimut yang sama, sepanjang malam kamu akan terus merekam wajah damai itu dalam benakmu. Memasuki dini hari adalah saat kamu menapak halusinasi ketika dunia berayun-ayun memutar. Kemudian sebelum kesadaran terenggut, yang selalu kamu lakukan adalah mendekap Tetsuyamu. Dengan begitu kamu merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Hangat dan nyaman, rumah telah dirasakanmu di sini. Jalan-jalanmu yang diterangi cahaya remang-remang, langitmu, dan perasaan berada di rumah yang selama ini dirindukan telah datang dan seimbang hanya untuk kalian.

Teringat hingga terbawa mimpi, saat siang tadi kalian iseng mencoba membuat kue—yang akhirnya menjadi ajang menempelkan krim di wajah pasanganmu, menata buku-buku bawaan Tetsuya; yang baru kamu sadari begitu banyak, lalu berjalan-jalan sore sebentar, untuk kemudian dipertemukan oleh hewan buangan yang langsung meluluhkan hati Tetsuya. Kamu yang mengerti, pun memberikan izin padanya untuk memelihara anjing _Siberian husky_ tersebut. Dan sebuah kecupan di bibir kamu dapatkan sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.

Itu adalah satu dari sekian kepribadiannya yang selama ini belum sempat kamu baca.

.

.

Setiap detik adalah harta, setiap menit adalah cerita.

Tidak sedikitpun kamu menyia-nyiakan waktu, menikmati setiap suasana hanya dengan Tetsuya.

Walau kadang suasana itu terganggu dengan sedikit perbedaan ini dan itu—tapi apalah indahnya masa, jika melulu diwarnai dengan madu dan bunga, lagipula bukankah pembeda itu yang membuat kalian pada akhirnya saling melengkapi dalam menerima keberadaan masing-masing?

— _atau_ , ketika terhenti karena kamu mengalami _relapse._

 _._

.

Tetsuyamu dengan sangat setia mendampingi ketika kamu harus kehilangan kesadaran sampai beberapa hari. Setiap terpejam mata dan terbangun, dia akan menjadi satu-satunya yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Sangat teratur menyiapkan makanan dan menyuapimu perlahan, mengganti kebutuhan infusmu dan akan bergegas kembali membeli yang baru di rumah sakit; ketika kalian memutuskan untuk menjalani rawat jalan di rumah.

Bahkan jika perlu, dia akan bersikap tegar saat kembali mengelap semua ceceran muntahan darahmu.

.

Pernah suatu waktu, di pertengahan malam kamu terbangun dengan Tetsuya yang tidak di sampingmu.

Kamu mencari, dan menemukannya di dapur.

Kamu memeluknya dari belakang, dan merasakan getar keterkejutannya.

Kamu bertanya "Memasak apa?", lalu dia mengangkat sepotong ayam pada nampan.

Kamu bertanya "Untuk siapa?", lalu dia menelengkan kepala untuk kemudian mengecup pipimu yang nyaman pada bahunya.

Kamu kerasan pada posisimu. Memerhatikan ketika dia merebus ayam. Buih dari rebusan naik ke permukaan air dan Tetsuya menyingkirkannya dengan sendok. Itu adalah butiran kotoran berwarna seperti kacang, buih dari ayam yang sebaiknya tidak dimakan. Lalu kamu merasa terdapat buih seperti itu dalam dirimu, buih yang bisa naik kalau kamu kembali _relapse_. Lalu Tetsuya akan jenuh dan mungkin akan pergi.

Karena kamu merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan pendamping sebaik dirinya.

.

Satu malam lainnya, setelah _relapse_ itu memasuki masa pemulihan kembali kamu terjaga pada dini hari. Kamu terdiam, mendengarkan suara-suara malam; napas Tetsuya. Baru kamu sadari bahwa salah satu tangannya melintang di atas dadamu, seakan ingin menjagamu dari segala hal yang akan menyakitimu. Lantas kamu merapatkan diri, dengan tak bosannya menghirup aroma shampo vanilanya.

.

Kebersamaan dengannya adalah detikan hari.

Hingga tidak terasa malam yang lain telah kembali.

Dan kamu akan mendapati kembali Tetsuya yang terlelap nyaman memelukmu dengan wajah damai terpatri.

Kamu bertanya dalam hati, dengan siapakah dia akan melewati setiap malam seperti ini _nanti_? Siapa yang akan menemaninya melewati masa gelap itu _nanti_? Siapa yang akan diberikannya pelukan hangat penuh lindungan seperti ini _nanti_?

Kamu kembali mengutuk penyakitmu inilah yang akan membuat sebuah perpisahan.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari bertambahnya usia Tetsuyamu.

Tidak ada kemeriahan layaknya pesta perayaan. Kesederhanaan adalah dirinya. _Oh_ , adakah manusia di dunia ini yang seindah dia?. Patutlah dirimu bersyukur kepada Pencipta dan seseorang yang telah melahirkan dirinya ke dunia.

Mempertemukannya adalah sebuah takdir indah.

Memilikinya adalah sebuah anugerah.

Kamu ingin memberikan segalanya untuk seseorang yang teramat berarti bagimu, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya. Katakan padaku?", wajah manis itu mengumbar senyum lembut, tersipu, lalu menekan dadamu dengan satu telunjuk. Nigou tiba-tiba datang mengintrupsi, hingga menggagalkan pelukan yang ingin kamu hadiahkan padanya; yang kini justru tengah memeluk _pengganggu_ tersebut.

.

Alih-alih memberi, kamu justru ingin diberi.

Posesif itu kembali kamu rasakan.

Kamu ingin meninggalkan sebuah bagian dari dirimu di dunia ini.

Kamu ingin diingat, dengan dia yang hanya layak untuk dimiliki olehmu.

Keinginan itu kamu utarakan dalam bahasa yang mudah, "Tetsuya … bisakah aku memilikimu seutuhnya? Malam ini?", dan betapa terkejutnya ketika yang kamu dapati adalah air matanya. Kamu yang salah tingkah lantas bergegas mencari sesuatu untuk menyeka alirannya. Dan terdiam. Saat kedua sisi wajahmu ditangkup sepasang telapak tangan halus itu. Senyum indah tertangkap matamu. lantas kamu genggam tangannya, menutup mata serta jarak, dan membawanya dalam ciuman panjang.

.

'Apa sebaiknya kita tunda?'

Tetsuya bersyukur (saat jeda akibat kamu yang tiba-tiba terbatuk) dapat menemukan secarik kertas di nakas untuk ditorehkan kata yang ingin diucapkan.

Dan kamu pun mengerti. Bukan karena tidak ingin, hanya saja selama ini Tetsuya tidak sampai hati untuk memintanya padamu, mengingat kondisimu.

Kamu pun menjentik ujung hidungnya dengan kertas kecil pemberiannya tadi, meledeknya bahwa menahan hal yang demikian adalah konyol. Lagipula, katamu dengan seduktif, mungkin saja itu dapat menjadi terapi baru untuk meningkatkan kondisi tubuhmu. Lalu satu cubitan gemas kamu terima sebagai ganjaran kemesumanmu.

.

Atas segala kekurangan Tetsuya, Tuhan memberikan sebuah kelebihan.

Sebuah fenomena satu berbanding satu juta untuk terjadi.

 _Guevedoces._ Begitulah mereka; para penduduk desa terpencil di Republik Dominika, menyebutnya. Dalam sebuah artikel yang pernah kamu baca di surat kabar lokal.

Dan Itu adalah satu dari sekian keindahannya yang selama ini belum pernah dibuka Tetsuya pada dunia.

.

Tuntas menunaikan satu dari kewajibanmu sebagai suami. Kalian kembali mengistirahatkan tubuh dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

Kamu merasakan pergerakan lembut pada punggung telanjangmu yang berpeluh. Dan kau tahu Tetsuya menyampaikan sesuatu di sana. Setelah telunjuk itu berhenti bergerak, kamu mengucapkannya, "Kau bertanya ' _apa aku bahagia?_ ', Tetsuya." Dia menganggukan kepala dalam dekapanmu.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang kembali terisi, kamu bangkit untuk memenjarakan dia di bawah naungan tubuhmu. Kamu hujani dirinya dengan ciumanmu.

Tetsuya, seperti _oase_ bagimu. Kembali kamu selami sumber kehidupanmu itu. Bukan semata-mata oportunis, yang kamu lakukan adalah sebentuk afeksi.

Kembali bersatu. Gerakan cinta itu kembali kamu berikan dalam tubuh kekasih hati. Meskipun dalam kebisuan, namun kamu merasakan jutaan cinta pada bahasa tubuhnya.

Bagimu, ini adalah hari yang singkat untuk sebuah petualangan lain dalam pencarian jati diri.

Terjepit sunyi di antara dua malam. Alangkah baik, jika sepanjang hari ini merupakan perpanjangan malam menjelang fajar pagi. Sehingga ketika tiba saatnya membuka mata, terjaga, kalian mendapatkan sebuah jawaban pasti.

 _Tuhan, pantaskah Seijūrō berharap lebih?_

.

.

.

 **つづく** **(?)**

* * *

 **[Tangerang, 27/09/2017]**

 **a/n :** Not a breath do you expire but a Decree of Destiny makes it go forth, in other words Tuhan segala pemberi keputusan final.

Teruntuk kakekku tersayang, semoga kau tenang disisiNya (Amiin).

Terimkasih untuk Tuhan yang telah memberiku sakit hari ini (hingga kubisa istirahat pooll).

Terimakasih untuk Tuhan yang menurunkan hujan dari pagi hingga petang ini.

Terimakasih untuk Adera yang berhasil buatku mewek dengan lagu muaranya.

Terimakasih untuk kamu yang membaca ini (peluk).

-Kin


End file.
